


things I am good at

by cerystrieswriting



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Theres not really a plot, beedody !!!!, dyslexic beanie, happy beanie, hazel is a Good Friend, hazel lowkey being george, i really dont like the spelling of that its really not fair, the idea for this came to me when i was writing an essay on lenin ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerystrieswriting/pseuds/cerystrieswriting
Summary: Things I am Good at.an incomplete list dictated by Rebecca Martineau and written by Hazel Wong
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	things I am good at

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritesEveryBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/gifts).



"Why am I writing this, why not Kitty, doesn’t she normally scribe for you?"

"Yes, but she said she was busy."

Things I am good at

· Telling stories, at least that’s what kitty says though I really do struggle with writing

· Cooking, especially soup for when you’re ill

~~· Baking, this one is similar to cooking really maybe don’t put that Hazel~~

· Sneaking, I used to be better but now I’m taller its not as easy

· Eavesdropping, but this was also easier when I was smaller as people didn’t notice me as much

· Looking after people when they’re sad, I think there’s a better word  
**comforting?**  
Yes put that

· Oh, I’m very good with animals, I really like them ~~they’re easier to understand the people most of the time wait don’t write that bit~~

· I can drive very well now  
**very well now?**  
well before I grew it was quite hard to reach the pedals so I would have to sit on daddy’s knee but now I’m tall enough I can control the car completely, although I do still struggle with direction

· Mummy says I have a good eye for colour, I’m not actually sure what she meant by it but she used to say it every time we went shopping and I was allowed to pick something out myself

· Um I can’t think of anything else right now  
**you’re a very good friend do you want me to put that**  
oh yes please

· **You’re kind and caring to do you want me to put that too** ,  
oh alright then

· I’m very understanding and is it empathetic? where you can relate to others emotions?  
**yes**

· People open up to me a lot, as in they tell me why they’re sad, I don’t even need to ask most of the time I just ask them how they are then they start talking is that a good thing?  
**Probably**

· I’m a good listener

· I am the best in the dorm at plaiting hair

· I always make sure to put snails and worms back on the dirt after its rained, is that a good thing?  
**Definitely**

· I’ve gotten rather good at climbing to reach things and also climbing in general

· I'd like to say I’m a fairly alright detective.  
**I’d say you’re a very good detective**

"That’s all, thank you Hazel."

"That’s alright, and Beanie?"

"Yes?"

"What’s the actual reason for Kitty not scribing for you?"

"Oh um well..." Hazel raises her eyebrow in a very daisyish manner, clearly she knows more than I thought, "I kissed her and she kissed me back and then she ran away and I think she’s been avoiding me," I blurt out. It feels almost like a confession or maybe, going by the way Hazel is smiling at me, an interrogation.

"Why’d you kiss her?" Hazel asks me, this is almost definitely an interrogation.

"Because I wanted to and – and because it felt right."

"Well Beanie, you know what I think?"

I don't.

"I think you should go find her because I think Kitty wanted to kiss you too, but I suspected she feels a bit confused about it, and I bet she’ll feel less confused if you were there to listen."

I smile "Thank you, Hazel."

Hazel smiles back, "Good luck."


End file.
